


☾ 𝐵𝐸𝒮𝒯 𝐹𝑅𝐼𝐸𝒩𝒟 ☽ нυαηg яєηנυη

by UwuSunshineMinho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Humor, Multi, OCD, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: "ωє'яє ℓιмιтℓєѕѕ""𝒜𝓁𝓁 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀"Raelee Harper is not the outgoing girly type as people says she is. She just got diagnosed with borderline OCD and anxiety. She hangs out with guys more than girls (well one girl). And she's in love with her best friend Huang Renjun. How will she make it through the year?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝙲𝙷𝙰𝚁𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝚁𝚂

**꧁ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀꜱ꧂**

****

**||Raelee Harper||**

**"Not my problem"**

**Raelee Harper is usually described as a very quiet for a very outgoing type of person. But in reality that is not it. She has borderline OCD and anxiety, she's also very insecure about her body and how she looks as a whole. She's also in love with her best friend Huang Renjun who is way out of her league but she doesn't care. Her best friend Kaylie Moland always makes her laugh, and they get into trouble a lot from teachers, by laughing so much.**

****

**||Huang Renjun||**

**"You're beautiful, no matter what anyone else says"**

**Huang Renjun is not what everyone says. He's not just the savage person who can mouth off to anyone without getting in trouble. He's a very soft person who actually does care for the people around him. Especially Raelee. He loves her. He pays close attention to her, making sure she's healthy, and doing her work in class of course (because she doesn't do anything at all).**

****

**||Mark Lee||**

**"I'm not going to give up"**

**Mark Lee is a very confident gay just to put it out there! Mark is madly in love with his best friend Lee Donghyuck -- but that bitch is so oblivious to his feelings -- and he would do anything for him. Mark is one of the smartest people in school, always getting a 4.0, kinda rubbing it into Raelee's face -- he's like that. Even though he jokes around a lot, he does care, he just doesn't show it that much.**

****

**||Lee Jeno||**

**"Running on fumes"**

**Lee Jeno is . . . something. Lee Jeno is the newest addition to Raelee's friend group, and he just feels like an outsider. Jeno can't bring himself to make any friends with the group. He's always quiet and reserved. He also has a small crush on Jaemin -- scratch that -- he has a major crush on Jaemin but he just can't show it.**

****

**||Lee Donghyuck||**

**"Kiss my ass"**

**What do we say about Lee Donghyuck? Donghyuck, is savage as hell. He likes to make fun of his friends (mostly Mark and Renjun. Sometimes Raelee) sometimes he takes it too far, where they won't talk to him for a couple of days -- that really hurts him. Donghyuck may be tough on the outside but on the inside he's a soft child who just wants to be loved and cherished by his friends and family**

****

**||Na Jaemin||**

**"No one deserves to be alone"**

**Na Jaemin is the most clingy friend anyone could have -- sometimes they really don't want his cuddles but it happens almost everyday, and no one really complains. He is madly in love with Lee Jeno, the newest friend that is added into their group. Jaemin is closest with Raelee the most, as he tries to help her out with cuddles and kisses -- which she appreciates but sometimes does not want.**

****

**||Zhong Chenle||**

**"Why can't you love me back?"**

**Zhong Chenle . . . whew! What to say about him? Chenle is the loudest person in the friend group. He has the loudest laugh and he just talks loud all around. He's in love with Park Jisung, but sadly it's one sided as Jisung does not feel the same way. As cheery Chenle may be everyday, he's not all that happy. Chenle just wants happiness**

****

**||Park Jisung||**

**"No love to believe in"**

**Park Jisung is the baby of the group (other than Raelee). Jisung gets a lot of attention and love from his friends, mostly from Chenle. He knows that Chenle is in love with him, but he sadly just can't return those feelings, because of a traumatic experience that happened to him in the past. He wants to love him back, but he just can't. It hurts him to see how sad Chenle is . . . because of him.**

**||Lee Taeyong||**

**"I got everyone's back"**

**Lee Taeyong is the mother of the group. He's always making sure the kids are in line with his boyfriend Kim Doyoung. And whenever he's not at school, Doyoung is watching the kids -- and to be honest, everyone likes Taeyong better than Doyoung (because Taeyong is nicer than Doyoung). Taeyong loves to baby his friends as much as they refuse he still baby's them.**

****

**||Kim Doyoung||**

**"I'm going to go insane"**

**Kim Doyoung is like the freaking step mother when it comes to the group. He takes care of the kids with his boyfriend Lee Taeyong, and sometimes he just wants to go insane from how out of control and insane they are. But luckily there is Jeno who is quiet and nice. Jeno is Doyoung's favorite actually. Doyoung is only mean to the group because all they do is roast him so he roasts them back. Oh my god, he's probably going to get gray hair by the age of twenty five.**

****

**||Dong Sicheng||**

**"Give this baby lots of attention"**

**Oh my god, where to begin with Dong Sicheng. He's the most babied other than Jisung . . . blame Taeyong. He gets babied a lot by his boyfriend Nakamoto Yuta. Sometimes he hates getting babied but 90% of the time he loves all the attention he gets from his friends. He is close with Raelee, as he tries to teach her some dancing, which takes some time and a lot of patience but she's a quick learner.**

****

**||Nakamoto Yuta||**

**"I can't lose him"**

**Nakamoto Yuta . . . another confident gay. Yuta was one of the first people of the huge friend group that Raelee has, he was also one of her first friends. They don't talk as much anymore -- but they still hang out when they can. Yuta loves to baby his boyfriend Dong Sicheng, and he gets very overprotective of him, because Sicheng is a soft uwu baby!**

****

**||Qian Kun||**

**"You know I love all of you right?"**

**Kun is like another mother to the group. Except Kun gets a little more respect than Doyoung (heh sorry Doyoung). The only person who likes to roast him is Ten. Kun loves every single one of his friends dearly, no matter how annoying they get, he still loves him. Kun didn't know where he would be without them. He's thankful to have them in his life.**

****

**||Chittaphon |Ten| Leechaiyapornkul||**

**"I call everything I do happy little mistakes"**

**Ten is one confident gay for sure! Ten knows that he shouldn't fall in love with taken men but sadly he did that. Ten fell for Taeyong, who obviously can't give him the same kind of feelings back, since Taeyong is dating Doyoung. Ten makes a lot of mistakes in his life, and he tells no one about them, until the surface as the whole school finds out.**

****

**||Xiao |DJ| Dejun||**

**"I'm not strong enough for the both of us"**

**Dejun is not really that much of a happy person, he tries to be happy for his girlfriend Kaylie, but sadly he just can't be happy. Dejun sometimes goes to Raelee for advice on his mental health, which she tried the best she could -- hey she's not a therapist. Dejun is the nicest person that can come around, he always compliments people -- even the people that hate him. Dejun is just a whole personality.**

**＊ＢＥＳＴ ＦＲＩＥＮＤ＊**

**"𝒜𝓁𝓁 𝒾𝓉 𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝓁𝑜𝑜𝓀"**

**𝐑𝐚𝐞𝐥𝐞𝐞 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐩𝐞𝐫 𝐢𝐬 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐲𝐩𝐞 𝐚𝐬 𝐩𝐞𝐨𝐩𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐢𝐬. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐝𝐢𝐚𝐠𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐛𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐎𝐂𝐃 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐱𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐲. 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥𝐬 (𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥). 𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐇𝐮𝐚𝐧𝐠 𝐑𝐞𝐧𝐣𝐮𝐧. 𝐇𝐨𝐰 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫?**

**"ωє'яє ℓιмιтℓєѕѕ"**

**©υωυѕυηѕнιηємιηнσ**

****


	2. ＰＬＡＹＬＩＳＴ

**꧁ᴘʟᴀʏʟɪꜱᴛ꧂**

**1: Best Friend: NCT DREAM**

**"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺 (𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘨𝘰)"**

**2: Everything: Lifehouse**

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭"**

**3: Yours To Hold: Skillet**

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶"**

**4: Sometimes: Skillet**

**"𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦"**

**5: Training Wheels: Melanie Martinez**

**"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰"**

**6: Milk & Cookies: Melanie Martinez**

**"𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯"**

**7: Empty: PVRIS**

**"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦?"**

**8: Sweettalk my Heart: Tove Lo**

**"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴"**

**9: Hometown: Twenty One Pilots**

**"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘖𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬"**

**10: Fairly Local: Twenty One Pilots**

**"𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦"**

**11: The Calendar: Panic! At The Disco**

**"𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶"**

**12: Letter Never Sent: Young Summer**

**"𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺"**

**13: When She Cries: Britt Nichole**

**"𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴"**

**14: Bloodstream: Ed Sheeran**

**"𝘚𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘯"**

**15: Footprints: Sia**

**"𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥"**

**16: Hypnotic: Zella Day**

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘺𝘱𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘦"**

**17: If It Means A Lot To You: A Day To Remember**

**"𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯"**

**18: Gone Forever: Three Days Grace**

**"𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨"**

**19: Start Of Time: Gabrielle Aplin**

**"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵"**

**20: You Are: Colton Dixon**

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘐 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯"**

****


	3. ₁

**"𝘞𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺 (𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘨𝘰)"**

**₁**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I woke up to my 4:30 am alarm and I immediately wanted to either die or go back to sleep, there is no in-between. God. I hate my life. Let's hope I don't have an anxiety attack at school today. Ever since I got diagnosed with OCD and Anxiety, at the end of my Junior year of High School, I'm more tolerant to getting anxiety attacks and lemme tell you it's not fun. I got my first panic attack while learning about panic attacks -- oh the irony in that! But it was in eighth grade, and the only one who actually cared to help me was Renjun. I didn't know Renjun much, he was someone who sat next to me in Health/ P.E. I really didn't know him. But, I was very grateful that he actually cared about me when I had a panic attack. That's how we became friends. Now four years later, I'm seventeen years old, in my senior year of high school.**

**People at my school usually go 'oh she's so outgoing', 'she's like a cutesy girl', 'she can make friends easily'. Yeah no that is not true what-so-ever. One. I'm not outgoing. I'm socially awkward and an introvert. Two. I'm nowhere near cutesy. Do cutesy girls look at you like they want to beat your ass when you get on their nerves? Three. I'm not very good at making friends -- I mean sure I have a lot of friends, but I usually let the other person make the first move with talking to me, because like I said: Introvert. Socially awkward.**

**I look at my phone, and I look at my lockscreen of Renjun, with his pink hair, that I find absolutely adorable, because I get to call him cotton candy head (which annoys the crap of him, but he never says anything about it) and his hair is just really soft. I smiled softly at it, and I felt my face get a little flushed. Oh god.**

**I've been in love with Renjun ever since the beginning of Freshman year of High School and I know for sure that I'm way out of his league (as people always tell me), but I don't care. I can't change my feelings just because he's "out of my league". It doesn't work like that.**

**Renjun was there for me, when my ex-boyfriend dumped me -- over an Instagram message -- and I came to find out that same very day that he cheated on me, two weeks before he broke up with me. He also broke up with me on the one year anniversary. I genuinely liked him. I genuinely loved him. I had gotten over my crush on Renjun, only to have my heart broken one year later. When Renjun comforted me, the whole time, I just felt my heart just palpitating. That's when the crush on him built up again. I'm glad that I have someone like him in my life.**

**I was too busy being stuck in my thoughts when I jumped as my 4:35 am alarm went off in my face.**

**"Oh my god!" I exclaimed quietly, as I held on to my chest trying to catch my breath and calm down my fast pace beating heart. This is what happens when I zone out.**

**I got out of my bed, and I went over to my phone on the charger and I grabbed some random clothes to wear on my last first day of High School.**

**Ah, Senior Year here I come.**

**♬♬♬**

**Oh god. I really just want to get this day over with already. It's hot. I'm tired. I'm already over it. I parked my car in the student parking in the parking lot, and I sighed softly. I'm so glad that my mom didn't put me on antidepressants. It was my request/my choice. I'm not going to be on medication. I'm not that bad to be on meds. I'm just glad I can still be myself without having my friends look at me differently.**

**I opened my car door, and I stepped out not forgetting to grab my backpack, and lock the doors to my car. I grabbed my airpods that were gifted by Chenle on my birthday, and I connected them to my Samsung phone and I put my Monsta X playlist on, and Find You started playing, and I immediately started to get a little sad.**

**"Hey, bestie!" I heard a voice yell, and I took out one airpod and I saw my best friend of now ten years, Kaylie, walking over to me while swinging her car keys on her finger, and she put them into her backpack a second later.**

**"Hey," I greeted "I thought you were going to be driving with DJ" I continued and she shook her head**

**"Dejun, wanted to get here like a little early, and fuck that I'm not getting to school at 6:30 in the motherfucking morning." Kaylie replied and I chuckled**

**"Yeah, I bet the boys are so thrilled to be here at 6 in the morning, while we're getting here at 7:10." I tell her**

**"Because we have brains." Kaylie told me and I chuckled and nodded "What ya listening to?" She asked me and I gave her my airpod and she put it in her ear, and just frowned**

**"Find You? Seriously?" She frowned and looked at me**

**"Blame the shuffle." I say and she took the airpod out of her ear and gave it back to me, and I brushed it off before I put it back in my ear, and we began to make our way to the side gate that we usually go in from.**

**♬♬♬**

**"Can you believe that we came to this wretched roach school at 6 in the morning when they're not sending anyone to class until 9:30?" Donghyuck asked me and Kaylie when we walked inside the gate, and I just chuckled**

**"I had a feeling they would do that. They did it last year." Jaemin said and I nodded, and I looked at my friends, who looked pretty tired, but there was one missing.**

**"Where's Renjun?" I ask and Mark wiggled his eyebrows**

**"Why do you wanna knowwwww?? Do you have a crush on him perhaps?" Mark teased and I scoffed**

**"Piss off seagull eyebrows." I snap and Mark looked at me offended**

**"How dare you." Mark says**

**"I dare." I say and I saw Renjun over in the shade leaning against a tree, and I walk past Mark while I just hear Donghyuck just laughing at Mark**

**"She just roasted your ass!" Donghyuck cackled and I smiled softly, and I got closer to Renjun and I saw he had his airpods in, and I rolled my eyes, of course.**

**"Renjun." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little bit and he looked at me with wide eyes**

**"Oh my god, you scared me." Renjun says as he takes out his airpods, and puts them away**

**"Sorry." I apologize and he shook his head and ruffled my hair**

**"It's no problem." He smiled and I groaned**

**"It took me fifteen minutes to do my hair, and you just ruined it." I groaned and he chuckled**

**"Sorry, my little princess." Renjun says and I felt my face start to get a little flushed**

**I hate when he says stuff like that! It makes my face all red, and my heart starts to beat all fast and shit. God, sometimes I hate him.**

**"Don't you find this annoying that class is not starting until nine, because I'm trying to get out of the blazing sun." Dejun complained**

**"You're the one wearing a jacket, in the 90 degree weather, so that's your fault." Doyoung says to him**

**"Just roll up your sleeves." Taeyong said and tried to roll up his sleeves but he recoiled and I just furrowed my eyebrows. What the hell was that?**

**"Are you okay?" Jeno asked quietly and Dejun just nodded**

**"Yeah." Dejun muttered**

**"Well, I'm gonna see if there's any hot guys around here, I'll meet you guys at 9:20." Ten states and he skips off and Kun just shook his head**

**"I swear, I can't keep an eye on him for five minutes. That's the third time he's run off." Kun says and I just laughed**

**"You might wanna keep an eye on him, he might make out with someone in the bathroom." I warn Kun and he groaned**

**"I'll see you guys at nine." Kun says and he walks off, leaving just me, Renjun, Mark, Chenle, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Taeyong, Doyoung, Dejun, and Kaylie.**

**"Well, I'm going to look into the music programs here, Dejun, want to come with me?" Kaylie asked and he nodded and those two walked off**

**"Alright, children, me and Taeyong are going to be getting some breakfast, I'm sure you eight can handle getting your schedules." Doyoung says**

**"Oh that'll be a breeze." Jisung says**

**"Except for Jeno, who is scared to talk to people." Donghyuck says and Jeno glared at him**

**"Am not." Jeno says but he says it in the most quietest voice ever, basically proving Donghyuck's point**

**"See what I mean." He says and Doyoung rolled his eyes**

**"Whatever." Doyoung says and him and Taeyong walked off and I chuckled and I look over at Renjun who was basically staring at his phone, and I sighed softly**

**"Alright, who wants to get their schedules?" I ask**

**"Not me, I'm at the freaking back of the line." Chenle complained and Donghyuck scoffed**

**"At least you're not with these five." Donghyuck says and Jaemin scoffed**

**"Bitch please, I'm fabulous." Jaemin says and Donghyuck just shook his head**

**"At least you and Renjun are together." Jisung says and me and Renjun looked at each other and I chuckled nervously**

**"Y-yeah." I say in a stutter and Donghyuck snickered and I then cleared my throat**

**"Where's Sicheng and Yuta?" I asked as we started to make way to the place to get our schedules**

**"They heard school ain't starting until 9:30 so they'll come sometime around 8am." Renjun says and I nodded**

**"I honestly wanted to do the same, if my mom didn't rush me out the door." I say and we went to our places to be in the line, and I sighed softly -- sometimes I love being alone with Renjun because it's comforting, but I hate it, because my heartbeat gets fast, and my face turns flushed -- like it is right now. Oh god, I really hope he doesn't notice. But knowing how pasty white I am, he'll probably notice.**

**Ah! How am I going to survive this school year?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of my new story!!**

**My friend and I were talking about how chaotic it would be if we went to school with high school with NCT, and she was like make that a story! So here we are haha!**

**So this story is going to include: ANGST, LIGHT FLUFF, LIGHT HUMOR, MENTIONS OF ABUSE, DEPRESSION, SELF HARM, AND SUICIDE ATTEMPTS**

***NOTE: I'll put a trigger warning in the beginning of the chapter or when that part is there***

***SECOND NOTE: This story is going to be based off my real life experiences as well, like I do have anxiety and I'm borderline OCD***

**I'm really excited for this story tbh!!**

**Oh this is the lockscreen I was talking about:**

****

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ₂

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭"**

**₂**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Are you serious, we have literally no classes together!” Donghyuck complained as he looked at my schedule and I chuckled and I shook my head. I decided to take some Psychology and Public Speaking, which I’m gonna have to take in college anyway. I’ve also got some pretty easy math, because I’m such a noob when it comes to math, some AP science class that I didn’t know I was going to get and some harder English.**

**“I’m sorry, for that Donghyuck.” I say as I laugh and he took a sneak peak at Renjun’s schedule and he groaned**

**“You have three classes with Renjun.” Donghyuck complained and I widened my eyes -- really? We do? I take a look at Renjun’s schedule and indeed we do have three classes together, English, Public Speaking, and Psychology. He picked the same electives I did?**

**“Did you pick the same electives as me?” I ask him and he laughed and shook his head**

**“No. I picked these electives before you, in any way you’re copying me.” Renjun told me and I scoffed and chuckled**

**“Alright.” I laughed**

**♬♬♬**

***LUNCH***

**“Ah, lunch, the best time of the day.” Ten said and I agreed and all of us put our stuff near the place we sat and we went over to the cafeteria and I sighed softly, as we made our way in. I hate the cafeteria. They serve the same shit everyday, and sometimes it tastes good but sometimes I just can’t stand the taste of it. I just want to go home at this point. I’m so over school.**

**“Why so gloomy?” Renjun asked me as he wrapped his arms around my neck, and I looked up at him and I smile at him**

**“I’m just tired.” I tell him. It was the truth. I am tired. I hate that I wake up at like 4:30 in the morning.**

**“Well, if you stopped waking up at like 4:30 in the morning then you probably would get more sleep.” Renjun told me and I just rolled my eyes but still kept the smile on my face**

**“Yeah, that is true, but it’s hard to do that.” I tell him and he just scoffed**

**“No it’s not. Just hit the snooze button and get an extra 30 minute sleep.” Renjun told me and I shrugged**

**“Yeah, but I actually am a writer so I have to get some writing in before school.” I tell him**

**“Hey lovebirds, will you calm it down? You’re making us single bitches look bad.” Donghyuck complained and I rolled my eyes -- I swear he has to complain about a lot of stuff.**

**♬♬♬**

**It was the end of school, and I was on my way home, and I just want to get home quickly, so I can continue writing my book. I’ve decided that I was gonna write a book and publish it. I know I’m only seventeen years old, but I kind of want to get recognition before I go to college. I remember being so dead set on not wanting to go to college, until I was like in the 9th grade.**

**I pulled my car into my driveway, and I looked over to my next door house and I saw there were curtains back up, as they weren’t there when I left for school this morning. “Shit.” I groaned**

**My aunt had moved away from that house like maybe ten-fifteen years before she came back seven years ago, before my grandma died. First it started as people just breaking in and stealing shit, now people are actually living and staying there, and they’re like throwing stuff out of the windows. They just don’t get it! It’s still our property and you can’t live in it. We’ve called the cops but they won’t come out here. It’s what I hate about this neighborhood, nothing is cop worthy until someone gets hurt, or is like murdered. I want to move away, but this whole property is going to me when my grandpa dies.**

**I get out of my car, and I walked inside my house all the way to my room, kicking off my shoes, and I heard my discord going off, and I groaned and I ran over to my computer, and I saw how my friends wanted to facetime me, and I sighed, and I accepted the video chat**

**“Hey, yeah, what?” I ask, as I was taking off my jacket and throwing it on my bed**

**‘Well that’s no way to treat the only friends you’ve had since High School.’ Mark commented and I gave him the middle finger, obviously not in the mood with jokes, since it’s now 2:50 pm and I’m starving! I usually eat at school, but I’m always hungry after school as well.**

**‘Did Raelee not get her afternoon snack?’ Donghyuck asked**

**‘Obviously. I mean, why else would she be cranky?’ Jaemin asked**

**‘I mean, she’s Raelee.’ Ten says and I walked back to my desk, and I sit down**

**“If you guys don’t shut the hell up, I’m gonna jump through the screen and beat all of you up.” I say and they all laughed, and I chuckled**

**“Anyways, what do you guys want, I was gonna be making a pizza, and then work on my book.” I ask as I grabbed my notebook and pencil**

**‘Well, we wanted to bother you and not have you do those stuff so you can talk to us.’ Chenle says and I scoffed and rolled my eyes**

**“Thanks.” I chuckled**

**‘So Rae, we wanted to know if you wanted to go to this party next Friday.’ Dejun suggested and I sighed**

**“I don’t know guys, I mean my parents just let me start going out and I don’t think they’ll be happy with this.” I tell him**

**‘Oh come on~~~’ Donghyuck groaned and they all started begging me to go, I sighed, they will not take no for an answer. That’s what I love and sometimes hate about them.**

**“Alright. Alright.” I say giving in and they all cheered**

**‘Alright, well I’m gonna have to go and do homework or other stuff.’ Ten says and he left the call**

**‘Yeah, me and Taeyong are gonna be going out so we need to log off and get ready.’ Doyoung says so him and Taeyong logged off, and one by one they started logging off and so it was left with just me and Renjun. Oh boy.**

**‘Soooooo.’ Renjun says**

**“Soooooo.” I repeat and that caused him to smile a little bit**

**‘How’s the book going?’ He asked me and I sighed and I opened my notebook and I looked at what I’ve wrote**

**“Well, I’m almost done with chapter three, and I feel like it’s coming along great.” I say to him**

**‘Well can’t wait to read it.’ Renjun says and I smiled**

**“Who says I’m gonna let you read it?” I ask him and he raised his eyebrows and looked offended a little**

**‘Wow, not letting your best friend read your story? How cruel of you Raelee Harper.’ Renjun joked and I giggled**

**“I am the cruelest.” I say**

**‘You got that right.’ He says and I scoff**

**“Like you ain’t cruel yourself.” I say to him**

**‘That’s just being a savage, you’re blunt.’ Renjun told me and I could only agree, I am pretty blunt when it comes to stuff -- blame my personality**

**“I’m sorry, I’m a Leo. Leo’s are wayyyy too brutally honest.” I say as I placed my feet in my chair and started to swivel it back and forth**

**‘Sometimes your brutal honesty can hurt some people’s feelings.’ Renjun told me and I bit the inside of my bottom lip, and I sighed. My parents tell me that all the time, but I can’t help it.**

**“Well damn, way to guilt trip me there.” I sighed and that caused his look to soften up a little**

**‘I didn’t mean to guilt trip you, I’m just warning you.’ He told me and I sighed and nodded**

**“I know. I know. It’s just . . . I don’t know.” I said and I sighed “Renjun, I’m gonna go.” I tell him and he frowned**

**‘Rae, I didn’t mean to make you sad.’ Renjun states and I nodded**

**“I know. I just want to do some writing.” I tell him and he sighed and nodded and I hung up the call and I sighed**

**I know he didn’t mean to make me feel that way, but a lot of people have been complaining about how brutal and honest I am. I’m sorry, I just can’t help it. That’s who I am, and there is no way I can change that. No matter how hard I try.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Well this is late as hell haha!!**

**I didn't feel good for two weeks and I was just kind of being lazy the last week haha.**

**BUT I’M BACK NOWWWW!!!**

**Alright, so this story is going to take over Monday’s when Get Out Alive was getting updated but I felt like updating that story will take forever so I’ll do this quick one instead.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ₃

**"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶"**

**₃**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Jeez, Rae, you look more gloomier than yesterday.” was the first thing I heard the second I got out of my car, and who was it from? Low and behold it was Renjun.**

**“Yeah, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” I yawn and Renjun stopped me and he held my face and he looked at me closely and I just started to get flushed -- what the hell is he doing?**

**“Rae, you look pale. Are you sure you’re not getting sick?” He asked me and I chuckled**

**“Renjun, I’ve always been pale. I’m fine. Like I said I didn’t get too much sleep.” I confess, the truth is, I had an anxiety attack last night and I couldn’t get to sleep**

**“Anxiety attack?” Renjun asked as he lowered his hands from his face**

**“Ding. Ding. Ding.” I say while I had my index finger pointed up and he sighed**

**“Raelee, you could’ve called me, and I could’ve helped, you know.” Renjun told me and I sighed and we began to walk**

**“I know. But I thought I could just see if it would pass, but it didn’t and I was up for like two hours.” I say as I was walking all sluggish**

**“Well try to get some sleep, since we’re not doing much in class, since it’s only the second day.” He told me and I smiled**

**“Ugh~~ You’re my lifesaver.” I smiled and he put his arm around me and we continued to walk to the front gate.**

**♬♬♬**

***LUNCH***

**I didn’t really feel hungry, at all, like not at all. That’s what I hate about anxiety attacks, they make you feel sick and they make you lose your appetite. The only thing that’s not making me sick to my stomach, is this piece of gum I’m chewing on.**

**“Are you not going to eat?” Taeyong asked me and I shake my head**

**“Nah, you guys go ahead.” I say and they nodded and they walked off, while I leaned my head against the railing of the stairs, and I closed my eyes.**

**Ugh~~ just some sleep is all I ask for.**

**As I put my phone on my Monsta X playlist, I heard ‘Happy Without Me’ start to play, and I sighed softly -- this song is not going to make me sleep.**

**But I really don’t care. The ‘All About Luv’ album is just too perfect to have any skips.**

**I then hear loud footsteps start making their way over to where I am, and I slightly open my eyes and sure enough I saw my friends coming back with their lunch. I closed my eyes and I sighed softly. I don’t think I’m gonna get that much sleep during lunch.**

**I felt my head being moved from the railing of the stairs, and being placed into someone’s lap -- and by who did this, I could tell it was Renjun, because he usually does this a lot, when I’m very tired.**

**I turned my head so I was now hiding my face in his stomach, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I felt myself start to drift off a little bit.**

**Maybe I can get some sleep.**

**Well I just hope.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**Renjun looked down at his best friend who was basically fast asleep, as he could tell from her soft and quiet breathing, and he smiled softly. Renjun had the hugest crush on Raelee, no doubt about it. But he always feels like she’s out of his league, because she’s so beautiful and so different from the others . . . and he was just him. Normal. Boring.**

**“She really didn’t get much sleep last night did she?” Sicheng asked Renjun as he was looking at the sleeping girl in Renjun’s lap**

**Renjun shook his head and he sighed softly**

**“No, she didn’t. She told me that she had an anxiety attack last night, and she thought it would pass quickly, but she didn’t get to sleep until two hours later.” Renjun answered Sicheng’s question**

**“Jeez.” Kun whispered as he took a bite of his food**

**All of the sleeping girl’s friends were obviously worried for her. Even though she may be the strongest person they know, she can also be the emotionally unstable person they know.**

**She used to be so sensitive back in middle school, but kind of grew out of that in High School, but that doesn’t mean stuff doesn’t affect her anymore. They still do. She gets anxious when her parents have an argument because she thinks her dad will walk out.**

**Raelee just needs all the care and love needed in the world, because she has a lot of struggles within her, that she doesn’t want her friends to see, but it’s kinda hard when all of them see right through her.**

**Especially Renjun.**

**“Has anybody actually found out why Raelee has anxiety? I mean when I met her back in the 2nd grade she didn’t seem to have those kinds of things happen to her.” Kaylie asked the friend group**

**“Raelee’s family comes from a long line of mental health issues. Also emotional issues. Both sides of her family. Bipolar disorder. Schizophrenia. Anxiety. Alcohol abuse. Her uncle on her mother’s side has anxiety, so she could’ve picked it up from him. But she’s also OCD, she says she’s always been like that ever since she was young. So pretty much, Raelee’s family is fucked up. I think she also said that some of her aunt’s died from their bipolar disorder.” Renjun told Kaylie and Kaylie was just so shocked about what Renjun had just told her**

**_Huh we’ve been friends for like ten years and she never told me this?_ ** **Kaylie thought**

**“Will Raelee be happy that you told us her personal business?” Jeno asked quietly**

**“There is no secret when it comes to Raelee.” Jaemin told Jeno**

**Which was true. Raelee never keeps any secrets from her friends. The minute she got a boyfriend she told all of her friends all happy and giddy. Which made Renjun feel a little sad, but he still supported her. Renjun would support Raelee for everything -- hell he basically takes her side for everything -- which causes the group to get a little pissed off when it comes to those two.**

**But the group actually loves how caring and protective Raelee and Renjun’s relationship is.**

**Renjun cares for Raelee.**

**Raelee cares for Renjun.**

**It’s not one cares for the other while the other doesn’t give a shit. It’s an equal relationship, which is the reason why it’s so pure.**

**About ten or fifteen minutes went by, and Donghyuck looked at the time on his phone and he saw there were only five minutes left in lunch “Shit, it’s almost time to go to class.” He cursed**

**Time sure goes by fast when you really don’t talk to each other.**

**The group started to get up and throw their trays in the garbage that was right next to the stairs, and they started to walk ahead without Renjun and the sleeping girl.**

**Renjun looked down at the sleeping girl, and he sighed softly. He didn’t want to move her, he thought she looked so peaceful, and too beautiful to wake up, but sadly he had to.**

**Renjun shook her softly, and it’s a good thing that was enough to wake her up.**

**Raelee looked up to Renjun and she looked confused -- well maybe that's because she didn’t have her glasses on at the moment. Renjun picked up her glasses from right beside him and he put them on her face and she could finally see stuff again**

**“Why did you wake me up?” Raelee asked her friend as she yawned and stretched her body out**

**“Well, it’s time to go to class.” Renjun told her and she groaned**

**“Sometimes I wish I was smart enough to have a free period.” Raelee complained and she stood up, putting her phone in her pocket, and walking down the steps, waiting for her friend**

**Renjun frowned. Raelee always does this. She doesn’t have a lot of self-confidence, and it makes Renjun feel sad. Raelee says she’s an idiot and not smart enough for anything when she is literally the smartest person he knows, or how she says she’s fat, when she’s literally the skinniest girl in the school. Renjun constantly has to tell her that she’s perfect the way she is. He wishes that she could just have some self-love for herself .**

**“Raelee, you are smart, it’s just the classes are difficult.” Renjun says as he walked down the stairs with his tray and threw his food away in the trash**

**“It’s not that the classes are difficult, I’m just lazy. I hate that I’m so lazy. Renjun, I was literally this close from not graduating. Oh god, I’m so lucky that I passed all my finals last year.” Raelee told him**

**The thing with Raelee, is that she’s a little lazy. She procrastinates a lot. She puts off work to where there is only one day until to turn it in, and then she stresses herself out.**

**“That’s true. You are lucky, you better damn be lucky, since I’m the one who helped you with some of the work. Like the art work.” Renjun boasted to Raelee and she smiled**

**Raelee, was fully capable of doing the English, History, Geology, and Spanish work (thank Google Translate for helping her with the Spanish work), but Renjun totally had to help her with the Math and Art work since Raelee is not an artist and she totally sucks at making art. That’s why she’s a writer. She’s good at a different type of art.**

**But with Renjun, he’s like a really good artist. Renjun has drawn a few sketches of his friends and they had a lot of detail in them, it looked exactly like them.**

**Yeah, Renjun is that good.**

**“Renjun, I’ve seen your drawings, you should totally become an artist.” Raelee says to Renjun and he shrugged**

**“I don’t know. I mean I like singing and dancing. Do you really think being an artist is good for me?” Renjun asked Raelee truthfully**

**Renjun really wanted to be a singer and/or a dancer, but hearing that he should become an artist from Raelee made him a little happy. Renjun didn’t think he was good enough to become an artist.**

**“Of course!” Raelee exclaimed with a smile on her face and that made Renjun smile at her cuteness.**

**Raelee and Renjun had reached their classes, which were right next to each other, so they could go to their last class together, which was English. “Okay, so I’ll see you at 7th.” Renjun told Raelee and she nodded and smiled**

**“I’ll try not to fall asleep.” Raelee says and he chuckled and they went into their designated classes, and Renjun went over to his seat and sat down.**

**As Renjun was getting his notebook and pencil out, a girl that goes by the name of Erin walks over to him, and sat down in the chair in front of him**

**_Oh boy_ ** **Renjun thought**

**“Hey, Renjun.” Erin says in her most flirtatious voice ever, that just made Renjun want to gag**

**Erin has been trying to get into Renjun’s pants since the 9th grade, and to be honest, it irritates the hell out of Renjun. He’s told her multiple times that he’s not interested but she can’t take no for an answer. Erin also despises Raelee. She thinks that she is a slut because in her logic she just has guy friends. She also hates Raelee because she and Renjun are so close and Erin dreams to be with Renjun like that.**

**“What do you want Erin?” Renjun asked the girl, obviously not in the mood to be fucked with right now.**

**“You know Raelee is soooo out of your league right?” She asked and Renjun rolled his eyes**

**Erin always asks Renjun the same question, it makes him wonder if this bitch has only one question planted in her tiny brain.**

**“Okay, and?” Renjun asked in bored tone, obviously still not having it**

**“So you should be with someone who can treat you with a good time.” She says leaning down to the point where her breasts were showing a little bit and Renjun grimaced back and almost threw up his lunch**

**“Not in this lifetime.” Renjun told her and he got out of his seat and moved to another seat that was at the back of the class where he was surrounded by the nerds, and Erin would never go to the back of the room, because she thinks she would get “contaminated by nerds” if she walked over there.**

**When the bell rings, Renjun moves back to his original seat, because his eyesight is a bitch, and he can’t see shit, from the back of the room.**

**Renjun just hates when Erin annoys him, like she never leaves him alone even when Raelee is there, she never shuts up. Erin has most classes with Renjun and his friends, and she likes to fuck with Mark, Donghyuck, and even Sicheng, even though they’re gay. But when she found out Sicheng was gay, she shunned him -- like he actually cared, he just wanted her off his back, and fast before Yuta literally ripped her head off her plastic like body.**

**The teacher walks in the classroom, and Renjun sighs and he looks over to see Erin looking at him making kissy faces at him, and he was getting creeped out at this point and he scooted his desk over a little bit.**

**This is going to be a long period.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**I didn’t plan for half of this chapter to be in third person haha!!**

**I honestly think I should put my stories in third person now -- but should I put my books in third person?**

**Oof longer chapter !!!**

**Erin will actually be a major character to this story as much as I hate her already she’s gonna be a major character to this story and it will affect Renjun and Raelee’s relationship.**

**We will also be diving into the other’s personal background too, like Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, etc . . . in the next coming chapters. So look forward to that!**

**I’m honestly loving this story so far!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. ₄

**"𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦"**

**₄**

**Third Person P.O.V**

**“I heard you had a hell of a time with Erin yesterday.” Mark commented to Renjun, as they were working in their groups, just working on their project that was due on Friday (which is the next day and guess what they barely started on it).**

**“Yeah, she’s just super annoying. Erin won’t take no for an answer, and I’m literally going to go insane.” Renjun replied and Mark chuckled**

**“Yeah, but at least you have someone giving you attention. Donghyuck is too oblivious to what I’m doing.” Mark says and Renjun looked at him**

**“Don’t say that, maybe he sees it but he just doesn’t tell you anything.” Renjun told him and Mark just rolled his eyes**

**“That’s being oblivious, you dumbass.” Mark snapped and Renjun just scoffed**

**“Well sorry, that I’m trying to cheer you up, but this was obviously about me, and somehow you made it about you.” Renjun says and Mark just stayed quiet as Renjun continued to do the project, while Mark was just looking down at his phone, where his wallpaper was him and Donghyuck, and they looked so happy -- and Mark wanted to be the reason for that happiness and not the reason for any sadness.**

**But sadly it’s the other way around, Donghyuck is the reason for Mark’s sadness, not happiness.**

**♬♬♬**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Is it just me or has nothing exciting happened yet in the school year?” Kaylie asked out of nowhere and I looked over at her, with this look of confusion on my face**

**“It’s probably because the school year just started.” I tell her like it was obvious and she rolled her eyes**

**“Thanks captain obvious.” She says sarcastically and I then thought about it**

**“What about that party, that’s going on, on Friday?” I suggest and she looked confused**

**“I thought you weren’t going -- I know you said you would, for their benefit, but you told me you weren’t going.” She told me and I sighed -- maybe I should go, I mean it’s the only way that I’m gonna get any fun because my parents said I could go out with friends now.**

**“I decided I am going to go. I mean who knows it could be fun.” I say to her and she chuckled**

**“You do know the party is tomorrow right?” Kaylie asked and I widened my eyes -- shit!**

**“Really?” I asked and she nodded, great that’s just great.**

**♬♬♬**

**I clenched my teeth, as I felt this sudden wave of cramps just fluster up. I hate when they do this, my period is not here, it’s gonna be here in like two weeks. God, sometimes I hate my body. I took my case of ibuprofen out of my backpack and I placed two pills in my hand, and put them in my mouth and I swallowed them with a drink of water to help it go down. This should help my cramps. We’re really not supposed to have medicine in the school -- but there is no fucking way, I’m having teachers take my ibuprofen. It’s none of their fucking business. “Uh oh, she brought out the ibuprofen, that means somethings wrong.” Ten commented**

**“Shut it, Ten.” Kun snapped and Ten just made stupid faces behind Kun’s back.**

**The boys (and Kaylie) sat their lunches down and Renjun looked at me confused, as probably to why I’m not eating lunch again**

**“I got my own lunch, from my dad.” I replied and he nodded**

**“Is Sicheng or Yuta ever gonna hang out with us again?” Dejun asked as he leaned against Kaylie’s arm and I sighed. Dejun is right. Sicheng and Yuta hadn’t hung out with us since Junior year, they hung out with us yesterday, but that was only for lunch. Hmmm, maybe those two just drifted apart from us. But then again they do have other friends**

**“Sicheng and Yuta, have other friends, they don’t have to hang out with us everyday.” Jisung says**

**“We hang out with each other everyday.” Chenle commented**

**“That’s because we have no other friends.” Doyoung says, and we all laughed at that -- besides Jeno. Jeno is a very quiet person. We met Jeno at the tail end of Junior year and we were all a little iffy about him, but he turned out to be a really nice and funny person -- well when he gets the courage to speak up.**

**“Should we meet some other people? I mean we’ve been hanging out with each other since the 9th grade.” Donghyuck suggested and we all thought about it -- but something in Mark like snapped**

**“Are you saying that because you don’t want to hang out with us anymore?” Mark asked getting a little irritated**

**“What? No. I feel like since we’re all very outgoing we should make some other friends other than each other.” Donghyuck told Mark, as he was just blatantly confused -- to be honest, we are too.**

**“Well not all of us can make friends as fast as you can.” Mark snapped and he then stood up and just stomped off, and Donghyuck looked over at us confused**

**“What the hell was that about? I just was just sharing my thoughts, it’s not like we were going to actually make new friends were we?” Donghyuck asked**

**Mark is not really the person who can make friends easily. Sure, he’s smart, he’s friendly, but people do NOT like the way he acts, or that he is gay. People are nice to him until they find out he’s gay -- which is pretty fucked up if you ask me.**

**Mark probably thought, since Donghyuck asked that, we’ll meet new people and we’ll leave him all alone with no one to hang out with. Even though Mark jokes around a lot, he does care about us a lot.**

**“I’ll go find him.” I say and they nodded**

**I get up from my spot, and I walk down the stairs, and I went to jog after Mark who was quite ahead from me, but I think I’ll be able to catch up to him**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**The way Mark reacted to Donghyuck’s question, made me feel very sad for Mark, because all Mark has is us. Mark’s parents really don’t care about his achievements, they love him -- but they don’t love him enough to care what he does. So basically if we get new friends and hang out with different people, we’re basically abandoning him. All of us could basically make new friends easy, except for Mark. That’s why Mark loves to make fun of us -- because we’re all he’s got, and it’s the only way we’ll pay attention to him.**

**“Is Mark going to be okay?” Jeno asked and we all shrugged**

**“Who knows. Mark sometimes has these freak out moments, and we sympathize with him -- but sometimes he’s just looking for attention at this point.” Donghyuck replied -- sometimes I wonder why in the hell Mark likes him half of the time, Mark does all these cute (and cringy) shit for him, and Donghyuck is too oblivious to what he’s doing.**

**“I wouldn’t say that Donghyuck. Mark is having a rough time.” Taeyong told Donghyuck**

**“We’re all having a rough time.” Chenle says and I sighed -- is this where it starts? Best friends drifting apart in their senior year of high school? All because of some stupid misunderstanding? Oh god, I hope not. I love these guys (not like I will ever tell them that)**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**I walked up to Mark who was basically punching a tree -- kinda like how Shownu punched the wall in the Fighter music video -- okay Raelee, it’s not the time to talk about Monsta X! This is a serious moment. “What did that tree do to you?” I ask him as I leaned against it, and he sighed annoyed, as he stopped punching it**

**“I just hate when he talks about meeting other people -- it makes me think that we’re not good enough to be his friends.” Mark complained and he then leaned against the tree as well**

**“Ugh~~ Why did he have to be so damn outgoing?” Mark continued**

**“Do you think that “we” don’t feel good enough to be his friends or do you feel like it’s “you” who doesn’t feel good enough to be his friend?” I ask him and he looked up to me**

**“I hate you. I hate how even though you have a 2.0 GPA, you still are smart as hell! Goddammit, I hate you.” Mark groaned and I chuckled**

**“I hate you too.” I replied “I hate how you always get a 4.0 GPA without even trying, when I have to bust my ass trying to maintain a 2.0 GPA. But this isn’t about me, this is about you. And answer my question Mark.” I demand as I walked over to him on the other side of the tree**

**“Maybe, I don’t feel good enough to be his friend. Hell, I’m pretty sure he never wanted to be my friend in the first place. I mean who would want to be friends with me?” Mark asked and I widened my eyes**

**“All of us! We’re not giving you a damn pity party, Mark! We actually do care about you!” I snapped and I scoffed starting to get irritated by what he’s saying**

**“I try everything, to get him to notice me, but he doesn’t even care to pay attention.” Mark says quietly and I sighed, this is what it’s about? Because Donghyuck is oblivious to Mark’s feelings?**

**“Mark, not everything is about Donghyuck. If you feel like Donghyuck is never going to notice you, I think it’s time to let him go.” I tell him and he looked up at me, like I was crazy**

**“Are you insane? You like Renjun! Renjun, isn’t giving you any signs that he likes you, but you’re not gonna “let him go”!” Mark exclaimed and I sighed, I knew he would say something about that. God I sound like a hypocrite right now.**

**“Maybe I do sound like a hypocrite, but I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” I tell him and he sighed**

**“I know, but I’m already hurting.” Mark replied and I frowned**

**“Well, I don’t want to see you get hurt even more.” I tell him and Mark chuckled blankly**

**“Why do you have to be such a good person?” Mark asked me and I chuckled and shrugged**

**“I have no idea.” I tell him**

**A good person is not what I would describe myself. I’m too brutally honest, I’m very sarcastic, I curse a lot for my own good, I like to roast people. My mom says that I’m mean, like all the time, and guess what I can’t help it! I’m a very cold person. Well, that’s what four years of bullying at such a young age, will do that to you. After that douchebag who bullied me from the 2nd grade all the way to 5th grade, I didn’t take anyone’s shit anymore, and I started to stand up for myself, but the so called popular bitches tried to get all up my business in middle school -- like fuck off!**

**But enough about those traits I have, I actually try to give advice to people the best I can, and I try to make them feel better about themselves. Will that still qualify me as a good person?**

**“I mean it Raelee, you’re a better person than all of us. You actually try to keep us out of trouble.” Mark says and I chuckled**

**“That’s because I’m too much of a pussy to do anything bad.” I replied, which is true, one of my friends in middle school wanted to ditch 7th period, and I literally had to talk her out of ditching class, because she would get in trouble, and I didn’t want to be part of that, because she tried to drag me along with her. I mean sure, I hate P.E. too, but I don’t hate it enough to ditch.**

**“That and you’re just not that interested in doing something bad.” Mark says**

**“Who would?” I ask**

**“I dunno.” Mark replied and I chuckled**

**“We should probably get back to the others.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Yeah.” He replied and I looked at him, and I looked down to see scrapes on his hands that are open and blood was coming out and I rolled my eyes -- this is what he gets for punching the tree.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 4!!!**

**Wow, heh schedule is getting harder to do since school starts in 4 days and I’m not ready. If you guys don’t know I’m a senior in high school, and doing school online and I don’t want to do it online but whatever!!**

**But anyway, I’m gonna be doing Monday-Thursday updates so look forward to that!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	7. ₅

**"𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰"**

**₅**

***THIS CHAPTER IS IN THIRD PERSON ONLY***

**Third Person P.O.V**

**“Does this shirt make me look fat?” Raelee asked Kaylie as they were on video chat on Discord. Raelee was planning on going to the party, Kaylie wasn’t though, so she was helping Raelee plan for it. Kaylie groaned at Raelee’s question, because Raelee is super skinny**

**“Raelee, you don’t gain weight! If you do, you only gain two or three pounds. Didn’t you say that you lost like five pounds when all you did was just eat?” Kaylie asked**

**Raelee has a very high metabolism, it’s so high that it makes it look like she doesn’t eat at all, but she does. She eats like every three hours -- sometimes. There was this one time where this girl had the audacity to say that Raelee’s parents weren’t feeding her, when they obviously were.**

**“Well, I’m sorry, I just feel like I am fat sometimes.” Raelee complained as she took off the shirt, going in her dresser looking for another one.**

**Raelee, has a lack of self love for herself, it’s gotten pretty bad this year, than any other year, she tries and tries to love herself, but it’s kinda hard, when people make you feel like nothing. That’s what bullying does to you.**

**“Raelee, you should wear the shirt that Renjun got you for your birthday.” Kaylie told her and Raelee looked at her with a look of confusion**

**“You mean the one that says ‘You’re an idiot, be proud of it’? Because I’m not going to wear that.” Raelee says and Kaylie laughed**

**“What, I like that shirt.” She says to Raelee and Raelee rolled her eyes**

**“Of course you do.” Raelee whispers and she picked a random shirt that had lace at the back of the shirt, basically meaning you can see the back of Raelee’s bra.**

**Raelee turned around to face Kaylie as she was just practicing her violin, obviously not looking at Raelee, which made Raelee roll her eyes**

**“Kaylie!” Raelee yelled getting Kaylie’s attention and she groaned**

**“What?” She asked**

**“What do you think of this shirt?” Raelee asked her**

**“Is that the one with the lace in the back?” Kaylie asked in response and Raelee nodded**

**“Yeah.” Raelee answered and Kaylie smiled and gave her a thumbs up**

**“Perfect.” Kaylie smiled and Raelee chuckled**

**“Alright, I’m gonna have to go.” Raelee says and Kaylie nods**

**“Alright, have fun, and use a condom.” Kaylie told her best friend and Raelee just groaned and hung up the call.**

**Raelee, has never been to a party before, she always thought they were pointless, and way to alcohol abuse, and drug overdoses. Also happens with rape. Raelee shuddered at that thought. Raelee, hated walking to her car, whenever she stayed after school late because the walk from the school campus to her car, is like fifteen minutes, and the whole time Raelee just fears for her life, because there are pretty fucked up people in the world.**

**“Okay.” Raelee whispered to herself, as she grabbed her fully charged phone, her lockscreen of Renjun showing up, and the time saying it was ‘6:50’.**

**“Shit.” Raelee cursed, she was supposed to be at the party at 7:00. Or that’s what Renjun told her. But it looks like Raelee is going to be late, but that’s not her fault -- well it kinda is, but she’s the queen of procrastinating.**

**“Alright, I’m off!” Raelee told her parents as she took her car keys off the hook, and out the door**

**“Raelee. Raelee. Raelee.” Raelee stopped when she heard her father calling her name.**

**“Yeah?” She asked, as she had her door halfway open, and was about to climb inside**

**“Be careful, and your curfew is ten pm, remember that.” Raelee’s dad told her and she nodded**

**“I know. I’m not an idiot.” Raelee told her father, she tells him that all the time, because sometimes her father makes her feel like an idiot -- when he tells her something that she already knows**

**“Also --” Her mother who came out there started to say but Raelee cut her off**

**“No drinking, no smoking, and if you do drink because I know you will, have someone drive you home. Yeah, mama I know.” Raelee told her mother -- yeah she still calls her mother ‘mama’ who cares if she is seventeen years old, it’s not like she’s ever going to grow up.**

**“We just wanted to make sure.” Raelee’s father told her and she sighed getting annoyed, and she checked her phone, and the time said ‘6:53’**

**“Alright, I’m gonna have to go.” Raelee says and her parents nodded, and she got in her car, and she turned the ignition, to where the car started, and she heard Monsta X start playing, with the song Special playing. Raelee had burned all the Monsta X songs on a disc so she could listen to all the songs in her car, without having to change cds. Raelee has all of Monsta X’s albums (minus the new one she needs to get it when she has enough money to get it). Raelee’s dad had opened the gate for her, as she pulled out of her driveway, and Raelee put GPS on where the party was, thank god for Renjun sending her the address.**

**♬♬♬**

**Meanwhile at the party, Renjun was drinking the liquid he had in his red plastic cup (which isn’t alcohol, it’s soda), as he was waiting for Raelee. He looked at his watch, and the time said ‘7:20’ . Raelee was twenty minutes late, but Raelee had actually texted Renjun saying that she would be late, but Renjun was still waiting for her.**

**“Renjun, c’mon, enjoy the party, not wait for a girl you have no chance with.” A guy that goes by the name of Lucas said and Renjun rolled his eyes -- Lucas was drunk that’s for sure, because Lucas was one of the guys who was in love with Raelee, but he knows that he has no chance with her -- but somehow believes that Renjun has a chance with Raelee.**

**“How many drinks have you had?” Renjun asked Lucas and Lucas began to count in his head how many drinks he actually had**

**“I think uh . . . five?” Lucas answered Renjun, but it sounded like a question**

**“I think you should stop.” Renjun says worrying for the poor boy’s health**

**“Ah, don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Lucas laughed and went to leave but he tripped over his own feet, and landed on his face, which caused Renjun to roll his eyes**

**“Did he say he wasn’t drunk?” Taeyong asked as he looked down at the drunk boy and Renjun nodded**

**“Yeah.” Renjun answered and Taeyong groaned**

**“I told him not to drink that much.” Taeyong says and he went over to the boy who was still laying face-first on the ground, and he pulled him up, and Lucas looked like he just got hit in the face really hard, because he looked pretty dizzy and hazy**

**“What happened?” Lucas slurred as he had a smile on his face**

**“That’s it, I’m cutting you off, and you’re gonna be drinking nothing but water.” Taeyong demanded like a mother, as he took Lucas’ sixth cup of alcohol.**

**“Awww, you’re no fun.” Lucas groaned and Taeyong threw a bottle of water at him, which hit Lucas in the forehead, but he took the bottle, and trudged off, leaving it with just Taeyong and Renjun**

**“So, where’s Raelee, is she coming?” Taeyong asked as he took a drink of Lucas’ cup that he took and Renjun just shook his head at Taeyong’s action, but Renjun shrugged**

**“I don’t know. I mean, she said she was going to be here late, but I didn’t expect her to be twenty five minutes late.” Renjun commented and Taeyong shrugged, but then he looked over to see Doyoung walking towards the two and Taeyong widened his eyes**

**“Shit! Here, take this.” Taeyong told Renjun and gave him the cup and Renjun looked at Taeyong with a confused look on his face**

**“What --” Renjun started but Taeyong cut him off**

**“Don’t tell Doyoung I had any, I’m not allowed to have any.” Taeyong says and he ran off from Renjun, leaving him just confused, with two cups of different beverages in his hand, one alcoholic, and one non alcoholic.**

**Doyoung walked over to Renjun, after he saw Taeyong give Renjun a red cup and how he ran off away from him “Did he have alcohol?” Doyoung asked Renjun as Renjun just put the alcoholic drink down on the table**

**“Yeah.” Renjun answered snitching on Taeyong and that caused Doyoung to groan**

**“Lee Taeyong!” Doyoung yelled as he stomped off away from Renjun, looking for his boyfriend so he can probably scold him for drinking alcohol when he was not supposed to.**

**“Uh oh, did Taeyong do something when he wasn’t supposed to?” Renjun heard Raelee’s voice, which made him turn around and he was surprised because she was wearing the shirt, with the lace that goes in the back (which was his favorite shirt by the way)**

**“Uh . . . y-yeah.” Renjun stuttered and Raelee chuckled at him stuttering**

**Renjun was trying so hard not to look at her, because she looked so beautiful and he would get flustered if he looked at her. That’s how beautiful she was.**

**“Have you been waiting for me this whole time?” Raelee asked Renjun who was just looking down at the marble countertop of the island he was standing at**

**“Yeah.” Renjun muttered and Raelee smiled and ruffled his hair**

**“C’mon, let’s go insane.” Raelee says and held out her hand for him to take and Renjun chuckled, taking her hand, and she led the both of them to the crowd of people who were either basically dancing, making out, getting high, or nearly having sex.**

**Raelee kept herself with Renjun as she moved to the beat of the song, and Renjun just had this longing look on her, like he couldn’t believe how beautiful she was**

**“You know this is the first party I’ve been to, and I never knew how much of a rush it was.” Raelee says to Renjun who was still staring at her, completely blanked out, which Raelee took notice to**

**“Renjun!” Raelee yelled catching the boy’s attention**

**“Huh, what?” Renjun asked and Raelee chuckled and shook her head**

**“You’re adorable.” Raelee smiled and Renjun felt himself get flustered**

**“Oh . . . u-uh, t-thank you.” Renjun stuttered and Raelee chuckled again of how he stuttered**

**Raelee always knew how to make Renjun flustered -- even when she didn’t mean to.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Ooooh it’s getting good from here on out broskis!!!**

**So since school starts on Monday, I really don’t know if I’m gonna be able to get chapter 6 & 7 up on the 24th, but I’ll try!!**

**So I’m loving this story so far, and I hope you guys are too!!!**

**Nomin and Chensung chapters coming soon . . . very soon!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	8. ₆

**"𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯"**

**₆**

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**“Ugh~~ I’m all sore!” I exclaimed as I raised my leg up to my head, to stretch it out, so it would stop being so damn sore. I don’t know what’s going with my legs recently, they’re like getting so freaking sore. For like the past few days my legs have been so freaking sore. I don’t know why.**

**“Dude, just looking at you, I can feel that torn acl.” Chenle comments, and I look over at him with this glare on my face. It was lunch time, and we were at our usual lunch place, but as I was sitting my legs kept hurting so I decided to stretch them out.**

**“Can it.” I snapped and I let go of my leg, and I just winced when my leg made it back to the ground.**

**“Whoa, Rae, look at those bruises.” I heard Donghyuck comment, and I looked over at him, and then down at my leg, and I saw these black and blue bruises on each side of my legs, and I just widened my eyes -- holy shit!**

**“Dude what happened?” Kaylie asked me and I groaned and I sat down on the steps -- I think I know why now.**

**“My veins burst.” I simply say and the boys just widend their eyes in disgust and shock -- well this is gonna be fun to explain.**

**“They did what now?” Ten asked in just pure disgust and I sighed**

**“I have varicose veins, and before you ask what they are, they are when the veins are at the surface of the skin, they burst and they leave these nasty ass bruises. My mom has them.” I explained**

**“Wait, Rae, does this hurt?” Donghyuck asked and he poked the bruise, and I just felt the pain course through my body, and the only natural instinct was to slap him across the face.**

**“Ow! Why’d you bitch slap me?!” Donghyuck asked me**

**“You deserved it.” I snapped back**

**“Shit, you slapped me like a whole ass body builder.” Donghyuck complained while he rubbed his face with a frown on his face.**

**“Well, you shouldn’t have poked her bruises.” Renjun defended and Donghyuck glared at him**

**“Are you seriously gonna defend her after what she just did to me?” Donghyuck asked and I sighed annoyed**

**“Donghyuck, you literally poked her bruises so of course she was gonna whack you in the face.” Jaemin defended and Donghyuck looked all around our friend group, and they were basically like defending me, so Donghyuck got pissed off. Oh boy, here we go.**

**“Fine. I’m just gonna go, because I’m getting abused over here, like always.” Donghyuck snapped, and he stood up from his spot, threw away his lunch,**

**And walked off.**

**I had my mouth agape, with confusion on my face at this whole situation.**

**“What just happened?” Doyoung asked in confusion**

**“Did Donghyuck just become more dramatic than he already is?” Kun asked**

**But I really don’t think that was the case. He said that he was getting “abused” when he was with us. When have we ever “abused” him? I mean, sure we make fun of him once in a while, because that’s how we tease him and show our love for him. He has never complained about our teasing before, so why now? Is something going on with him?**

**♬♬♬**

**“What happened with Donghyuck today, do you know?” Taeyong asked, as all of us were on a discord chat together, without Donghyuck.**

**We all shook our head ‘No’ at Taeyong’s question.**

**“I don’t get it. He was doing fine this morning, I mean yeah sure, he was a little moody, but when Raelee slapped him, and everyone sided with her, he just snapped.” Yuta says**

**“Yeah, that’s true.” Sicheng agreed and I was just shocked -- so is this my fault?**

**“Are you guys saying this is my fault?” I asked**

**“Well, to be lightly . . . kind of.” Mark says and I furrow my eyebrows and I chuckled sarcastically -- am I going to be the reason why this friendship falls apart?**

**“Thanks.” I say sarcastically**

**“Hey, this could’ve just been an off day for Donghyuck. So we can’t blame this on Raelee.” Renjun states and I smiled softly**

**“Renjun, quit being a simp!” Chenle exclaimed and that caused Renjun to give him the middle finger and I just groaned putting my hands over my face, as I leaned back into my chair.**

**“This is stupid!” Kaylie exclaimed and I could only agree with her.**

**“Well, sorry, we’re not blaming Raelee, but sometimes she is a bit too harsh.” Jisung said, and I widened my eyes, and I took my hands off my face, and I looked at my friends, who were just looking at me with these shocked and timid looks.**

**_Wow, thanks for that, Jisung_ ** **, I thought**

**“I’m gonna go.” I say and I saw how Jisung got this guilty look on his face, but I really just couldn’t stand to look at him right now.**

**“Wait, Raelee --” Jisung tried to say but I shook my head and I just disconnect from the call, and I just sighed shakily and I leaned back in the chair, and I covered my face, and I just let some tears just leave my eyes, as I just sit here in misery.**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**Raelee just disconnected from the call, and I just felt myself get angry -- no PISSED!**

**“What the fuck was that?!” I snapped and I saw how guilty Jisung was, but I wasn’t really in the greatest mood right now. I mean who would be?**

**“I didn’t mean to say that, Renjun -- I swear I didn’t.” Jisung said and I just scoffed**

**“Yeah, but you still said it.” I tell him**

**“I know Jisung fucked up, but you don’t need to snap at him like that.” Chenle says and I scoffed and I crossed my arms.**

**“Well, when he hurts the girl I love, I do deserve to snap at anyone who fucks with her.” I snapped and that caused everyone’s eyes to widen, and I just realized I just confessed that I was in love with Raelee. No one knows that I am in love with her . . . well that’s all out there now.**

**“Whoa, we didn’t know that.” Jeno piped up**

**“Yeah no one did.” I muttered and I sighed softly**

**“It sure as hell, gonna be awkward tomorrow.” Dejun states and I nodded**

**“Yeah. I’m gonna go.” I say and they all nodded, and we ended the call, and I sighed softly -- what the hell is happening?**

**Is this where it starts? The end of friendships? I really hope to god not.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 6!!!**

**Guess who decided to show back up like 3 months later haha yeah hi.**

**Well there is gonna be some drama, because this isn’t a Raelee book unless there is tension and dramarama, because that’s who I am. This is the shit that excites me and gets me hooked!!**

**Now I know you’re wondering, what the hell is with Donghyuck? Well, we’re gonna find out about that in the coming chapters, don’t ya worry.**

**Next chapter is going to be my character and Renjun only!!**

**Yeah, but we will get into the side ships, like Markhyuck, Nomin, Dotae, and Chensung into the next coming chapters.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	9. ₇

**"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘮𝘦?"**

**₇**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**I can’t believe Jisung really said that to me. I never really expect him to call me harsh. I know I’m harsh, but I really didn’t expect my own friends to say that to me. I’m already stressed out enough, so Jisung saying that, just added more stress on me.**

**I went to walk inside the school yard, and I saw Renjun sitting on a bench, and when he saw me, he jumped off the bench, and ran over to me -- oh so he doesn’t blame me for what happened yesterday?**

**“Raelee, I’m so so sorry for what happened yesterday. I never wanted you to feel called out, so I told the others that it’s just gonna be us two today. How is that?” Renjun says and I felt tears welling up in my eyes, ahh, why does he have to be so sweet?**

**“Is that good, Raelee?” Renjun asked and I just nodded, while feeling tears leaving my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.**

**“Mhmm.” I hummed, trying to keep my sobs in, but sadly I really couldn’t.**

**Renjun pulled me into a hug, and I just melted into his embrace, feeling how soft his touch was, and how much love and adoration it had.**

**Being with Renjun just honestly made me feel so safe. Like if I was with him, all the troubles were gone, because he was there. Whenever I was with him, I would just forget all my worries and just feel more happy. He has helped me with my anxiety in so many different ways, and he’s the reason for my anxiety to just disappear, and I forget I have it.**

**“It’s okay, Rae. I got you.” Renjun says as he placed his face against my head**

**Renjun squeezed me before he let me go, and I was already missing that feeling.**

**“Come on, Rae, don’t be sad.” Renjun told me, as he wiped the tears off my face.**

**I chuckled at that, and he smiled softly, as he heard my soft - yet broken chuckle.**

**“Thank you, Renjunnie.” I said to him and he smiled softly and ruffled my hair.**

**“No problem, Rae.” Renjun says to me and I shake my head, trying to get my hair back into place.**

**The bell had rang, and I groaned softly, I really don’t want to go to class right now. Renjun wasn’t in my first period class, and I had a couple of my other friends in my classes, and I just really don’t want to be in the same room with them at this very moment.**

**“I’ll see you in class alright. Just remember Raelee, it’s just going to be us two today.” Renjun told me, and I nodded softly and we both went our separate ways for our classes, and I just sighed softly, as I go into my classroom, and I see Taeyong and Doyoung sitting in their seat, and I walked over to my seat in the group, and I sat down.**

**“Rae --” Taeyong tried to talk to me, but Doyoung just clasped his hand over Taeyong’s mouth**

**“Leave her alone.” Doyoung told Taeyong and Taeyong nodded and Doyoung let go of his mouth, and Taeyong sighed sadly**

**Ugh, I just want this day to be over!**

**♬♬♬**

**It was now lunchtime and me and Renjun decided that we were going to eat lunch in the cafeteria, instead of eating at our usual spot. Me and Renjun walked in the line, and our friends were behind us. I feel Renjun’s arms wrap around my neck, and I just felt myself relax a little bit, as I heard my friends just talking with each other.**

**“Calm down. It’s okay.” Renjun whispered in my ear, and I took a deep breath and I exhaled a deep breath out.**

**I’m so grateful to have Renjun in my life. If I didn’t have him in my life, I would just be at rock bottom not doing good in my life, and my life would just suck.**

**We got our food, and we went to where our backpacks were, and sat down at the bench, and I watched how our friends went to go eat with each other.**

**“Hey, you want to watch a movie? I bought the new Spider Man movie on my phone.” Renjun says and I looked at him with this happiness in my eyes.**

**“You seriously got Spider-Man: Far From Home on your phone?” I asked him all happy and he smiled and nodded, as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, with his airpods.**

**“Yep. I bought it yesterday. I know you have seen it already, but I haven’t seen it, so I thought this would make you happy.” Renjun said and I smiled softly, as he gave me one of the airpods, and he propped his phone up and I leaned against his shoulder, as I watched his screen.**

**I looked up to Renjun and watched his facial expressions instead of watching the movie instead, I mean I’ve seen this movie a million times. I went to see it on opening night, a week after, and my birthday.Watching his shocked expressions was kind of funny. The way he reacted when he found out that Mysterio was bad instead of good was kind of priceless.**

**As the movie was really getting to the good parts, the bell had run telling us that lunch was over and we needed to get to class. “Man~~ this was just getting good.” Renjun exclaimed and I just laughed at him.**

**“Oh believe me, it gets better.” I tell him and he looked at me**

**“Don’t tease me like that!” Renjun exclaimed and I just laugh at him**

**Oh just wait until you get into the after credits, Renjun.**

**“Just saying.” I say to him as I throw my empty tray in the trash can by the door.**

**When I walked over to the table, Renjun gave me my backpack, and I took my phone off the table.**

**“I’ll have to watch it during sixth period.” Renjun told me and I shook my head, and I slapped his arm**

**“No. Be a good boy, don’t get your phone taken away.” I tell him and he just rolled his eyes and laughed**

**“I was kidding dumbo.” Renjun told me as he flicked me on the forehead and I just winced at that, and I just punched him in the arm, and laughed. Renjun wrapped his arm around my shoulder, as we were walking out of the cafeteria and to our classes.**

**He actually made me happy. He really made me feel better. It’s a good thing he’s there, or I would’ve just suffered alone.**

**This situation probably would be over by tomorrow, because I’m honestly over it to be honest. I just want our friends to be with each other, and not fight with each other.**

**But sometimes we really don’t get what we wish for.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 7!!!**

**Oop it’s been a month since I updated this story and I’m sorry about that haha**

**I’m trying to update tbh leave me alone haha!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	10. ₈

**"𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴"**

**₈**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

***THIS CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON DONGHYUCK FOR THE MOST OF IT***

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**“** **_I ain't playing no games. 'Cause I've got nothing left to lose. I'm so tired of circular motions, they leave me dizzy and confused_ ** **” I sang softly, as I was sitting in the grass at school writing in my notebook, as I was basically waiting for my friends to come back with food.**

**“** **_My heart, oh no, is not your revolving door. I get stuck spinning and spinning and spinning. Oh, 'til I collapse on the floor_ ** **” I continued**

**“Wow, didn’t know you could sing.” I heard Doyoung’s voice pipe up and I nearly jumped out of my skin, from how surprised I was.**

**“Jesus, Doyoung! Don’t do that!” I yelled as I put my hand over my heart.**

**Doyoung laughed at me, as they all went to the steps, and I followed them up, and I took my usual spot next to Renjun at the top step.**

**“Yeah, I only sing when I really want to sing.” I continued, as I took Renjun’s apple packet from his tray, which he tried to debate because he wanted it, but I really didn’t care.**

**I looked at all my friends, and it was pretty somewhat normal as it was a couple weeks ago. Mark was playing with his phone while he was eating, Doyoung and Taeyong were still cuddled up to each other, Kaylie and Dejun were pretty much normal the whole time (they didn’t really change at all), Yuta and Sicheng are basically the same (really close, and eating with their other friends other than us), Jeno is still pretty silent but he has taken a huge liking to Jaemin, it seemed like, Chenle and Jisung are talking a little bit more with each other, Ten and Kun are the same, Kun trying to keep Ten in check (but what else is really new with that?) but Donghyuck . . . he’s different. Donghyuck usually sits somewhat at the top of the steps, but he’s sitting at the clear bottom of the steps.**

**Ever since our little mishap last week, he’s been very quiet. Like Jeno quiet. That quiet.**

**Donghyuck is really worrying me. There is obviously something going on with him, and I really want to know what’s really happening.**

**“Donghyuck.” I called and he looked up at me with this blank look.**

**_Well damn that’s just hit me in the gut a little bit,_ ** **I thought to myself**

**“What?” Donghyuck asked me in a soft tone of voice, and I literally had to make him repeat himself so I could hear him, because I could barely hear him.**

**“Can I talk to you in private?” I asked him and Donghyuck was confused but he reluctantly agreed.**

**“Uh . . . sure.” Donghyuck says and me and him stood up, and I made my way down the steps, trying not to step on my friends’ hands or their food.**

**I looked over to Renjun and he looked at me with this soft look on his face, and I smiled softly and nodded, which he followed my actions. I turned back to Donghyuck, and me and him started to walk away from the steps, and started to go a little bit further out so they don’t hear what I’m gonna say.**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“What’s Rae and Donghyuck gonna be talking about?” Jisung asked**

**“I honestly have no freaking idea.” Kun commented**

**Everyone had looked over towards me, and I put my hands up in surrender, as I know what Raelee is gonna be talking to Donghyuck about, but I had promised not to say anything, because she really didn’t want to hear what they had to say about it, since it’s basically between those two and not us.**

**“I have no idea what she is gonna be talking to him about.” I tell them**

**“Are you serious? You simp over her like a million times a day, you talk with her, like 24 hours a day, and basically gush over her looks and personality, but you don’t know what she’s gonna be talking with Hyuck about?” Ten asked me, which resulted in him getting the middle finger raised at him.**

**Ever since I spilled the beans about my crush on Raelee, they’ve been teasing me about it when she wasn’t around, and to be honest, it’s freaking annoying! I should never have told them anything about my crush on Raelee, or else I would be living my life in peace with them not knowing.**

**Hell, maybe Raelee is better off not knowing, since she probably doesn’t feel the same way.**

**♬♬♬**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**Me and Donghyuck had stopped a tree, about some walking distance from the steps, but still far away so that they wouldn't hear anything.**

**“Okay we’re out here. What?” Donghyuck asked me and I sighed**

**“What’s up with you Hyuck?” I asked him and he was just shocked at my sudden question.**

**“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked me and I sighed**

**“Last week. What was that? You know everyone ganged up against me for whatever reason. But this has nothing to do with the others, this is between you and me, so I wanna know what’s up with you.” I say to him**

**“Nothing is up, Rae. Everything is perfectly normal.” Donghyuck told me, but I could tell he was full of shit, because he wasn’t looking me in the eye. Whenever someone doesn’t look you in the eye, they’re for sure lying.**

**“Donghyuck, you’re not even looking me in the eye.” I say in a soft voice and he looked up from the ground, and I saw his eyes were filled up with tears, like he was trying to hide something.**

**“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask him in just plain worry, because Donghyuck is not one to cry, he’s always smiling, but something is bothering him so bad, that it’s causing him to create an emotion no one has ever seen before. Sadness.**

**“I-it’s nothing.” Donghyuck whimpered, as he pressed his lips together as he was trying not to burst into tears.**

**“Donghyuck? You said you were being abused by us. Is that what’s happening at home?” I asked him, as I took a hold of his hand and I saw tears drip down his face down to the ground, as he nodded slightly.**

**I was just shocked by this, and I just used my tiptoes to lean up and hug him tightly. I feel his arms wrap around my back, and he hugged me back just as tight.**

**I felt my shirt getting soaked in tears, and I just felt my heart sink to my stomach.**

**Donghyuck is getting abused at home? Why couldn’t he tell us? We’re his best friends, we could’ve helped him.**

**“I-i’m sorry for t-treating y-you so b-bad.” Donghyuck cried, and I shook my head, and I pulled back from him, wiping away the tears from his face, as they were still falling.**

**“No. It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong,” I started, and I just sighed softly “But why couldn’t you tell us, Hyuck? We’re your best friends, we could’ve helped you.” I told him and he shook his head.**

**“I-i didn’t want to be a burden.” Donghyuck told me and I frowned**

**“You’re not a burden. You’re just as important as the rest of us.” I tell him**

**That caused Donghyuck to burst into these heart wrenching sobs, and I hugged him again.**

**_I wonder how long he’s been holding this in,_ ** **I thought to myself as I felt him shake in my arms from his sobs.**

**I turn my head to see my friends looking at us in just plain confusion, and worry. I see Mark’s expression, and he looked so worried about the boy he was in love with.**

**“Donghyuck, you’re gonna have to tell the others.” I whisper to him**

**“N-no, I don’t want them to know yet.” Donghyuck sniffled, and I sighed softly and nodded**

**I have to respect his wishes and not have him tell the others, it was so hard for him just to tell me, imagine telling the others.**

**“Alright.” I told him and we pulled back from each other and Donghyuck had shakily wiped away his tears, and he tried to force a smile onto his face, which made me frown.**

**“How do I look?” Donghyuck asked me in a shaky voice**

**“Beautiful as always.” I tell him and he chuckled**

**“Even when I just bawled my eyes out?” He asked me and I nodded**

**“Yep.” I replied and he just shook his head**

**“Alright.” He told me, and I sighed and I looked over back to the steps, and they were still looking at us with worried looks, and I gave them a thumbs up, like indicating that we worked everything out, and they nodded.**

**“Let’s get back to the others.” I say and he nods, and we started to make our way back over to them.**

**We got back to the steps, and I walked back up to Renjun, while Donghyuck sat back down on the bottom step. When I got sat down, Renjun gave me back my phone.**

**“What happened with you guys?” Renjun asked and I shook my head**

**“I’m not supposed to say anything.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Alright.” Renjun says, and I sighed softly.**

**How long has Donghyuck been getting abused?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 8!!!**

**Yeah, so Donghyuck is getting abused at home, that’s why he said that they were “abusing” him, when they weren’t.**

**I feel bad for him! He’s my baby, and I literally just had to make him suffer!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	11. ₉

**₉**

**"𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘯'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬"**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

**⚠THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A HOUSE FIRE⚠**

**I really don’t know what to do with the information, I had just learned yesterday. Donghyuck is being abused. How am I supposed to keep that a secret? My big fat mouth can’t keep secrets for shit! But hopefully, I don’t get pressured to say anything, and Donghyuck can just tell them on his own terms, without my blabbermouth spouting shit.**

**_Ugh, Donghyuck shouldn’t have trusted me with this big of a secret!_ ** **I thought to myself**

**I know I’m gonna really fuck this up, and it’s just -- not going to go well.**

**♬♬♬**

***AFTER SCHOOL***

**“So, have any of you done the homework for English? Because I have not.” Donghyuck asked us, as we basically left our Discord for a Zoom meeting.**

**What? We decided that Discord was getting too much, so I decided to just make a meeting, and have them join it. It’s a little laggy, but every video chatting site is glitchy and laggy.**

**“Psh? Me homework? You gotta be out of your goddamn mind.” I say to Donghyuck and Renjun just scoffed out a laugh and shook his head.**

**“Raelee, we have the same English class together, and I got the homework done pretty quickly.” Renjun said and I just rolled my eyes**

**“Yeah, well I’m lazy, and there was this really good book I was reading, and it was just amazing!” I exclaimed**

**“I did the homework.” Jeno spoke up**

**“So, Renjun and Jeno got the homework. Anyone else?” Taeyong asked**

**No one said a word.**

**“I want to ground all of you.” Taeyong said and Doyoung just scoffed**

**“You haven’t done your homework either so shut up.” Doyoung fired**

**“Ooh, that’s hilarious.” Mark commented**

**We just went off to talk about random things, like how hot it was, or how school is boring, or how the classes suck -- just things we all complain about during school. As I was busy writing in my journal, writing the next chapter of my book, I began to smell smoke. It didn’t faze me knowing that next door neighbors love to burn their trash. But then I heard sirens.**

**“Rae, I heard a firetruck go by.” Renjun said**

**I then got confused. I stood up from my chair, and I went over to my window, and I saw flames emitting from my aunt’s house.**

**“Shit!” I exclaimed, and I ran over to my computer**

**“What is it, Rae?” Doyoung asked me**

**“The house is on fire!” I exclaimed putting my shoes on**

**“Wait, what?” They all exclaimed**

**“Gotta go.” I said and I left the meeting, and I ran out of my room, seeing my parents making their way out of the door.**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“Did Raelee say her house was on fire?” Chenle asked in worrisome**

**Raelee didn’t specify what house was on fire, because she just said the house. I sure hope she is okay.**

**“Renjun, Kaylie, you live close to her, why don’t you go over there and see what’s happening.” Taeyong told me and Kaylie and we both nodded, and we both left the meeting.**

**I jumped up out of the chair, and I ran out of my room, making my mom look over at me funny.**

**“What is going on Renjun?” My mom asked me**

**“Rae’s house is on fire.” I said and I ran out the door, without giving her a chance to say anything, and I ran out of my yard, seeing Kaylie, I ran over to her.**

**“Do you think it was her aunt’s house or her house?” Kaylie asked as we began to run over to her house.**

**“I don’t know. I just hope it’s not her house.” I say**

**We didn’t say anything else, and we just continued to run to her house. Thank god for only living a block away from each other.**

**♬♬♬**

**This fire was bad! It was a good thing there were no windows in the house or else they would’ve been gone. That fucking bitch! There has been this lady who keeps coming into the house, and she is literally staying there. We chase her out but she just keeps on coming back. The police came over yesterday after school, and her friends got caught, and then she started a fire the next day. Oh this bitch has something coming against her!**

**I started coughing as the smoke started getting close to my lungs, and I saw Renjun and Kaylie running down the sidewalk, over here.** **_Shit, I totally forgot_ ** **I thought.**

**I ran down the stairs, and over to the two, and I opened the gate, and I walked out of the yard.**

**“Holy, shit, Rae, are you okay?” Renjun asked as he placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to see if I’m hurt or anything. To be honest, it was adorable.**

**“Yeah, I’m good.” I say, and he then pulled me into a hug, and I immediately hugged back.**

**Last month was really a hard month in my neighborhood. I had seen my first death, when a car had rollen over and crashed across the street from my house. It was pretty traumatizing. I was actually out there too. It was a good thing Renjun was here. Me and Renjun were just talking about random things, then we saw a car come speeding down the street, and then it rolled over and had crashed into the fence of my neighbor across the street.**

**Since me and Renjun were pretty much witnesses, we had to give a statement to the police, and it was just pretty awful for two sixteen year olds to do. I really never wanted anything bad to happen in this neighborhood again.**

**“Raelee, what the hell happened?” Kaylie asked**

**“You know that woman who has been staying in there?” I asked Kaylie, while I was still in Renjun’s arms.**

**Kaylie nodded at my question and I sighed softly**

**“She did this.” I replied**

**Kaylie widened her eyes.**

**“Why?” She asked**

**I shrugged. I honestly don’t know why she tried to burn down the house. She was literally telling police a couple days ago that this was her house, and she was resisting and basically causing a scene. I honestly think that she is just pissed off that we called the cops and got her friends arrested, so she had to come and burn the house down.**

**The firefighters got the outside pretty much put out, which was good, because if the fire spread, it would’ve spread over to the gas line, and basically blew up the gas line, and caused the windows to explode, which mean I would’ve probably died, since I was sitting by my window. Oh god, I really don’t even want to think about that.**

**I hugged Renjun a little tighter, as I watched the flames go down from the house, only leaving embers inside the house.**

**_Man, this year sucks_ ** **I thought to myself**

**♬♬♬**

**The fireman pretty much got everything out, and now this is the time where the police do their questioning. Since I have a really good memory I can remember what she looked like, so I gave them a description on what the woman looked like. My aunt also had a picture of the lady -- not a good one, but a picture. Now we just have to wait. Once that ended, me and Renjun walked back up to my porch. Kaylie had to go home, since her parents were calling her back home, which I understood.**

**“You want me to stay over?” Renjun asked me and I looked over at him with this wide eye look.**

**Renjun really never asked to sleep over at my house before, so this was just kind of weird. But I nodded anyway.**

**“Uh, yeah sure.” I said**

**Renjun nodded, and I yawned feeling sleepy, even though it was only 5pm. It has been a long day, and I wished it would just end already.**

**♬♬♬**

**Me and Renjun spent a couple hours outside just chatting with each other, while texting our friends saying that everything was alright. They wouldn’t shut up in the groupchat. Even when I was talking to the police, my phone went off every three seconds, and it was so irritating!**

**It was now 7:30 pm, before we had decided to go back inside the house.**

**“I’m gonna change, so can you wait outside?” I asked Renjun as I walked into my room.**

**Renjun nodded and he walked out of my room, and I closed the door, and I got out of my dirty shirt and jeans, and replaced them with some fluffy PJ pants, and a tank top. The only problem --- I didn’t get my tank top on before Renjun had come back into my room.**

**“Oh my god, Renjun!” I yelled as I turned around**

**“Oh -- I’m sorry!” Renjun exclaimed as he covered his eyes**

**I got my shirt on, and I turned around to see him with his hands over his face, and his face was blushing red out of embarrassment. And to be honest so was mine. He almost freaking saw me half naked. Ugh, that’s just so embarrassing!**

**“Alright, I’m done.” I say and Renjun uncovered his face**

**“I’m sorry, I thought you were done, but I guess you weren’t.” Renjun said but I shook my head**

**“Let’s just forget that ever happened.” I say and Renjun nodded widley**

**“Agreed.” Renjun agreed**

**I went over to my side of the bed, and I sat down, and Renjun had walked over and literally crawled over me!**

**“God, why do you have to do this?!” I asked him, as his hand pressed down on my stomach, which was pretty painful, but I just dealt with it, since every time he is over here, he always has to freaking CLIMB over me when he can literally go around to the other side of the bed.**

**“Because it’s fun.” Renjun replied as he got himself covered up in my three blankets I had on my bed. He looked cute, that’s all I really had to say.**

**I turned on my TV, and turned my PS4 on, and I gave Renjun one of my extra controllers.**

**“What game do you want to play?” I ask him**

**“Hmmm, do you have Beyond Two Souls?” Renjun asked and surprisingly, I did.**

**“Yeah, I do.” I replied, and we started to play the game.**

**♬♬♬**

**Why did I decide to have Renjun play as Aiden? This was a nightmare waiting to happen.**

**“Renjun!” I exclaimed as I saw how Renjun was trying to murder those teenagers in the house.**

**“Kill the teens! Ungrateful little bitches!” Renjun exclaimed and that just caused me to laugh loudly.**

**“Dude, calm down.” I laughed, and I saw he started a fire in the house, and I just busted out laughing, as my character was trying to stop Aiden, and to let the teenagers go, but I have no control over that, so I let Renjun do his thing.**

**“Renjun, what the fuck?!” I laughed and just put my hands over my face as Renjun started laughing as a cutscene had started with teens running out of the house, basically coughing up their lungs from the smoke.**

**We were basically laughing our asses off the whole cutscene, and I’m surprised my parents didn’t come inside to check on us, to see if we were alright. I guess they just know how crazy we both get.**

**After the cutscene had ended, I paused the game, as we were just still laughing our heads off.**

**“This is why I don’t play games with you.” I wheezed out, as I coughed, trying to get my breath back, as I held on to my stomach, as it was hurting from how hard I was laughing.**

**“They had it coming.” Renjun laughed as he wiped tears away from his eyes, from how hard he was laughing**

**“Shall we continue?” I asked as I had finally caught my breath**

**“Oh. I don’t know. I don’t know if anything can make me laugh that hard.” Renjun said as he started laughing again.**

**“We’re continuing.” I say as I pressed play, and then we just started cracking up again.**

**I really don’t know why that was funny, but it was. Anything with Renjun turns out to be the funniest thing in the whole world. God, I just love spending time with him. I would never wish to have a different person with me another than Renjun.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 9!!!**

**Yeah the house fire and the death was something that actually happened to me in the summertime only a month apart.**

**Also I’m gonna try to get this story done very soon!!**

**I’m actually so freaking tired idk why but whatever!!**

**Anyway Christmas is in 5 days wooooo!!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


	12. ₁₀

**₁₀**

**"𝘐'𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘦"**

**Raelee’s P.O.V**

***THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVE SOME MARKHYUCK***

***THIS CHAPTER WILL ALSO INVOLVE THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW***

**“Ooh, you and Renjun slept in the same bed?” Mark asked me as he was wiggling his eyebrows. Ugh, this is why I don’t want to tell him anything. Because anything that involves Renjun, he becomes like this . . . weird as fuck.**

**“Don’t be a pervert.” I say to him**

**“Nah, I’m just saying; you and Renjun in the same bed. Something was bound to happen.” Mark said and I widened my eyes and I turned to face him.**

**“Mark, come a little closer.” I say and he leaned forward, and I just popped him on the forehead, “Are you out of your mind?” I ask**

**“Ow~” Mark whined as he rubbed his forehead trying to get rid of the pain I caused him.**

**“Come on, Mark! I would never and I mean never do anything with my parents in the next room.” I say to him and Mark just shrugged**

**“I was just joking, gosh.” Mark muttered and I rolled my eyes**

**_Yeah, right, “joking”,_ ** **I thought to myself**

**♬♬♬**

**Renjun’s P.O.V**

**“Wait, you spent the night with Raelee?” Donghyuck asked and I sighed -- I know for a fact, that I shouldn’t even say this shit to them, because they have big mouths and they’ll just tease me, but here I am doing it anyway. (Also it’s Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung, Ten, and Dejun).**

**“Yeah I did.” I replied**

**“Dude, where did you even sleep? Raelee only has two rooms in her house.” Dejun asked me and I just shrugged with a smile going on my face.**

**“We shared a bed together.” I say and that got them all going batshit crazy!**

**“Oh my god!” Chenle screeched, causing Jisung to cover his ears -- well causing all of us to cover our ears.**

**“Damn, Renjun!” Jaemin exclaimed**

**Sicheng and Yuta walked over to us to see what the commotion was about.**

**“Hey, what is happening?” Sicheng asked as him and Yuta sat down next to us**

**“Renjun and Raelee shared a bed together!” Ten snitched**

**Sicheng just freaked out and I just started laughing at his reaction, and he just turned around and just hugged me.**

**I don’t know why, they have to act so freaking mental, because me and Raelee shared a bed together. We just shared a bed together, it’s not like we did anything bad.**

**“Why are you guys acting like me and Raelee did something more than sleep in the same bed together?” I asked**

**“Wait, you didn’t do anything?” Yuta asked me and I shook my head**

**“Go and ask Raelee, she’ll tell you the exact same answer.” I say**

**“And yes he is exactly right.” I heard Raelee say as she walked over with Mark, Jeno, Kaylie, Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung.**

**“What? Mannn, I thought something had happened.” Donghyuck complained as he crossed his arms, now starting to sulk.**

**“Believe me, I had the same reaction. Well except Renjun probably didn’t hit you guys across the head.” Mark said and he glared at Raelee, who wasn’t even looking at him.**

**“Not my problem.” Raelee told him**

**♬♬♬**

**-THIRD PERSON-**

**Mark was sitting criss cross on the grass a little bit away from the steps, while he stared at his friends. He sighed sadly as he saw all of his friends were really close to each other and/or in a relationship. Raelee and Renjun both like each other but too afraid to admit it. Jeno and Jaemin definitely have something going on, as they started to get a little bit closer. Jisung and Chenle -- well they both like each other, but it seemed like Chenle was putting more work into the relationship than Jisung. Dejun and Kaylie are just madly in love with each other, and nothing could ever pull them apart. Taeyong and Doyoung -- man he’s really jealous of them, they’ve been friends for nearly ten years now, and they’ve been together for like five of the ten years. Mark can totally see something with Kun and Ten, it might be faint, but it’s still there.**

**Everyone was smiling and laughing with each other, everyone except for him and Donghyuck.**

**When he looked at Donghyuck, he saw how left out he looked, because he doesn’t have a significant other to talk and laugh with, but then again neither did Mark.**

**Mark just wishes that Donghyuck can return his feelings, or hell, acknowledge his feelings.**

**It really hurt Mark’s heart, whenever Donghyuck never really paid attention to his actions, trying to get him to see how much he likes him, and how much he wants him to notice. Maybe, Donghyuck will never pay attention to Mark, hell Mark has been trying to get Donghyuck’s attention for the past four years and he’s got nothing.**

**Donghyuck noticed Mark sitting by himself, looking really left out, and just sad, as he saw he was picking grass out of the ground. Donghyuck sighed softly, and he stood up from his spot on the stairs, and walked over to him, and sat down next to him.** **_(A/N I’m listening to Green Day’s Wake Me Up When September Ends, and it kind of fits haha)_ **

**Mark looks over at Donghyuck with a shocked look on his face, because he really didn’t expect Donghyuck to come and sit down next to him.**

**“Hey.” Mark muttered**

**“Hey.” Donghyuck replied a little bit louder than Mark**

**“Did you get bored up there or something?” Mark asked**

**Mark doesn’t know why he’s so awkward with him. But maybe it’s because Donghyuck has never really paid that much attention to him, and he really couldn’t forget him, suggesting to get new friends. That moment really hurt him. Hurt him so bad, that he was crying in the back in his sixth period class. Yeah, he’s dramatic like that.**

**“No. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” Donghyuck told Mark**

**Mark widened his eyes at that truth. He wanted to see how he was doing?**

**“O-oh. Well, I’m doing pretty crappy.” Mark replied, hopefully that Donghyuck can see how much he is hurting.**

**“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked him softly, and Mark could literally feel his eyes water at that question. He has never asked that question before. Hell no one really had asked him that question before, since Mark is not one to show he’s in pain.**

**“W-well, this guy I like, really doesn’t care about me, that much, and I’m trying so hard for him to notice me, and to love me back, but it seems like it’s no use, because he doesn’t care.” Mark said and Donghyuck looked at him with this wide eyed look**

**“Who says I don’t care?” Donghyuck asked**

**Mark looked over at him as a tear rolled down his face.**

**Donghyuck actually noticed Mark and how he was showing his feelings. Donghyuck just didn’t know if he was doing that, because . . . well, it’s Mark. Mark loves flirting. But now Donghyuck knows that he likes him, and Donghyuck likes him too fortunately.**

**“W-what?” Mark asked as he sniffled**

**“I do care for you, dummy. I like you so much, but I just didn’t show it, because I thought you didn’t like me.” Donghyuck told Mark, and more tears just went down to Mark’s face.**

**“God~ You know how much pain you put me through, when I thought that you were never gonna notice me. I literally almost gave you up.” Mark said as he put his hands over his face, and started crying softly.**

**Donghyuck didn’t know it was this bad. He really felt sorry. He didn’t want to ever hurt Mark.**

**Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Mark, and Mark leaned against him, and he started to cry more, and Donghyuck leaned his cheek against Mark’s head, just holding him.**

**It was peaceful. It felt nice.**

**Raelee looked over to the scene and she smiled softly. She just wanted Mark to be happy, and have Donghyuck to notice him, and it seemed like he finally did, which made her really happy.**

**Now, Raelee can stop listening to Mark complain about Donghyuck not noticing him -- thank god to be honest.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 10!!!**

**Welppppp Markhyuck are together (kinda)**

**Christmas is only 4 days away, and I’ll be doing a Christmas special chapter for this story (when the story is like over)**

**There are only 10 chapters left and I’m so excited for it!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAE]**


End file.
